Harry's Fall Chapter 1
by Willow vines
Summary: Read it and see!
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on the edge of the windowsill, looking out at the grounds of the only place he had ever considered home. Off in the distance he could see the light coming from hagrids hut, and the moon reflected on the smooth surface of the lake. His eyes paused as his mind flashed back to the previous year, when he had dived down to the mermaid city to rescue his best mate, Ron. He quickly cut that line of thought. He didn't want to think about last year. When he ha been forced to watch helplessly as the dark lord was reborn, Cedric's death, the hatred the school felt for him. He looked down at the bottle of potion in his hand, contemplating once more on whether or it to drink the lethal dose of purple liquid. "Oh sure, being famous is great! Gotta love how every bastard in school thinks I love attention and fame!" He muttered to himself. Hedwig flew over and stood beside him, staining unblinking into his eyes. " why is it so hard for people to see the truth?" He asked her quietly."why can't they see I hate the attention? The fame? The high expectations, the assumptions that I'm exactly like my dad." Harry thought of snape and how the man loathed him due to not only who his father was, but now also how Harry had looked at all of snapes most pro it thoughts and memories earlier that evening. "Well hedwig, I'm not puting up with it any longer. No more dreams, no more disgusted looks, no more fame or glory or Vernon..." He stoped as a flashback forced him to relive the past five summers of hell Vernon had put him through. It was a good thing Harry was better at oclumency than snape thought. He had managed to hide that one detail of his life. But now he wouldn't have to. He pulled the cork out of the bottle and downed its contents. Then the boy who lived, jumped off the owlery window to the ground below, ready to die.

Meen while...

It just so happens that Severus snape had gone to the owlery to send a note to Kingsley, asking him to find a new tutor for the potter boy shortly after the boy himself arived. He had learned early in his teaching career to enter this towe carefully, in case a couple of love birds were indecent when he burst threw the door. Plus, owls dont apreciateq humans barging into their home. Be us of this habit, Severus managed to slip in right after harry, unoticed. He listened as Harry explained to the owls around him al of his troubles and how he viewed them. It was quite a shock to see the boy stiffen when he mentioned his eyes narrowed when he noticed the vial in the boys hand. He was just starting a list of what it could possibly be when Harry gulped it down and jumped out the window. Snapes reaction was awtomatic. Wingardium leviosa!


	2. Harry's Fall Chapter 2

Ch2

Wingardium Leviosa! He shouted, pointing his wand out the window, managing to catch the boy and guid his convulsing body back into the tower. He emidiatly summoned the proper antidote and poured it down the boys throat, along with a calming solution to keep him asleep. Now, Snape thought, what to do with you?

...

When Harry regained consciousness, his first thought was of disappointment. His attempt at ending his own life had failed. Then, he panicked as he realized he was tied to a chair in the office of none other than Professor Snape.

"Awake, are we Mr. Potter?" Speak of the devil. Harry remained silent.

"Why, pray tell, did you feel the need to end your own life, Potter?" Again, Harry remained silent.

"What? Don't feel like talking? Well, I can fix that." A cold shiver ran down Harry's spine and he immediately shut his eyes and clamped his jaw shut. He heard Snape walk away, pick up an object, and walk back. He felt a cold spell hit him square in the chest. He tried to flinch away but quickly realized it was a body-binding curse. Great. What was Snape planning? He groaned as a sharp pain blossomed in his cheek, then gagged as liquid hit his tongue. It was tasteless and had no immediate reaction. It was varitaserum. No no no no! He couldn't tell him the truth! Nobody could know!

"So. Let's begin." Severus waited until the boy's eyes became glassy. It didn't take long; even with the boy fighting the drug ferociously. He quickly reversed the body bind curse and started questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"And who are your parents?"

"Lilly and James Potter."

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

At this the boy's face contorted painfully as he tried not to answer.

"Because I-" he started to grit his teeth. Snape asked the question again and this time Harry had no defence against the drug. He was powerless.

"Because I can't take it anymore." He said threw gritted teeth.

"Take what anymore?"

"A-buse."

"Abuse from whom? Why?"

"My uncle. Because I'm a freak that they got stuck with for 16 years. And classmates and teachers for being the boy who lived or for looking like my dad. For being forced into the triwizard tournament. For saying that Voldemort has returned. Because Cedric died because of me."

"What kind of abuse are you receiving?" Harry remained silent this time. Severus repeated the question but again the boy remained silent. When he finally looked up, Severus saw that the drug had worn off. Leaving the large, evergreen eyes of the love of his life. All that was left of his precious Lilly. But these eyes were not filled with laughter like Lilly's were. They were hollow, deep depths of nothing.

"Mr. Potter, what are you trying to hide from me?" Harry remained silent and unblinking.

"You do realize that I am not only capable, but willing to pull the information from you by any means necessary. Including by illegal ones if need be." Harry continued to stare as if he had not heard what his professor had said.

"Fine. Have it your way. Cruesio!" Harry screamed and writhed in agony. Waiting for the curse to finally end. When it did, he slumped over, panting, sweat poring off his face.

"Would you like to try again Mr. Potter?"

"Why? Why do you need to know?" He was still panting. Making his words come out in choppy bursts.

"Because it is my job to maintain the safety of the students in this school, no matter how loathsome they can be. Now answer, the question." Snape's tone turned deadly.

Harry knew he didn't have choice. He was going to end up telling Snape wether he wanted to or not. But he didn't have to make it easy for him.

"Yes, because using the crueciatis curse on students is the epitome of keeping them safe." Harry expected Snape to slap him, or curse him. What he was not prepared for, was the sad, apologetic look that crept it's way onto Snape's face. It took him so off hard that he didn't even notice Snape raising his wand until it was too late, Snape was already in his head.

To be continued

Authors Note

Please leave constructive comments and opinions so that I can better my story and my writing!


End file.
